Waiting For Your Letter
by Ainokki
Summary: They were forced to break up, so when they couldn't find any other way to talk, they began to write letters. From 2007 to present they didn't exchange a word in person, everything they said they said in letter. Short chapters lots of updates. Niley.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Nick

I love you. It's been two weeks since you left and the crying doesn't stop. I'm wondering if it ever will. I can't believe that because we're famous we can't be together. We can't see each other and we can't talk to each other. Who cares if we're in love? It doesn't change their life in any way.

We had our first concert without you guys, it was weird going to the stage knowing that you wouldn't join me at any point. It went alright though. At least when I'm on stage I have something else to think about, than the fact that you are on the other side of the country.

Say Selena hi to me, will you? I wish I could be there with all of you, I hate that I can't. I really miss you, Demi, Joe, Kev and Sel. Gosh why does Disney want to separate me from my best friends? It's so unfair, the only thing a fourteen-year-old actually need is her friends and they took you away, what did they think? Why would they think I could go trough this alone.

I'm afraid Nick, how long will this take? How long do you think people are going to talk about us? A month? A year? What if it takes more than that, I don't think I can live without you that long. Or any of you for that matter.

So I thought that if we can't see each other, or talk on the phone at least we could write. Just so that we have at least a small part of each other all the time.

Love, Miley

**Author's note: It's going to be short letters, from Miley to Nick and Nick to Miley. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Beautiful

I miss you. Some days are harder than others, today was a hard one. If I can't see you, I don't feel like smiling, I need to see your eyes and that smile. Today nothing could get me up, I was in the bed until noon and didn't want to see anyone. They don't understand what we're going trough.

It's me and you against the world baby, but we can't let them come between us. As long as we know that we're in each other's heart there's no reason to get scared. We'll be strong together.

Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if me and my brothers never pursued this career. We wouldn't have met, so that's why I'm glad we did. But if you and I would have just been together, and you didn't help us, if we didn't sing with Disney, I could still hold you close to me every day.

Kevin told me today to 'get over you'. He said I'm too young to know what love is. I don't believe him, he's only five years older than me and I know love doesn't care about your age. He said someday I would meet someone that makes me want to shout out loud how much I love her, someone that makes me want to puke because of the frogs inside my stomach. Does he not know how you make me feel?

I told Selena your regards. I don't know how I could cope with this if I didn't have them. I don't think it's Disney's fault though, it's just these are my brothers we're talking about. And with Camp Rock Demi needs to be with us, and you know as well as me that Selena goes where Demi goes. I'm sorry, I know you must feel awful about this.

I hope to see you soon, at least we have some award shows where we'll be together those are the things I'm looking forward to, the moment when I see you again.

Yours forever, Nick

**Author's note: because of these short chapters I'm thinking updating a lot. I'm not going to put dates to these letters, you'll know what's going on though. and there's only going to be the letters.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Nicky

I don't know what to do anymore. The photos I took for you, they leaked and I'm called slutty now. Why don't you say anything, make a statement? You are the only one that can make it better, please tell them that it's not like that. I need you.

I'm back from tour and saw Demi today briefly. She told me you've been hanging with Selena a lot these past months, I find it weird, mostly because she was my friend first and now I don't hear from her at all anymore. But I'm glad you two get along well, I just miss both of you.

It keeps me going to know that there will be better days than this, it really does. I don't want you to cry or be sad, I want you to be happy and live your life. We can't just wait around for each other for the rest of our lives. I'm not saying that I wont, but at least we should try to enjoy our lives as much as we can in the mean time, right?

Oh my gosh, today we went out, me and the dancers and we had so much fun, I love those guys, they cheer my up well. And we heard that the shooting for Hannah movie starts in April! How cool is that, right?

PS I miss your curls, every time I see a boy with dark curls I think about you.

Still loving you, Miley


	4. Chapter 4

Nick

It's been a while since your last letter, two months I think. Why didn't you write me back? I really need to hear from you, are you doing fine? It's getting a little pathetic to call to Demi everyday asking about you.

Me and Mandy started to make youtube videos by the way, it's really fun. I'm sorry for being a bith there from time to time it's just that you didn't write me back.

How's your family? Mine is alright, we are all missing you, you became such a big part of our family in two years that it's kind of weird having Sunday dinners with out you!

Write me back asap!

Love always Miley

**Problem with these letters is that I should know all the dates and stuff like that, so if I get anything wrong don't mind telling me, but I don't have the energy to look up all these different dates and places and all that.**


	5. Chapter 5

Miley

I'm sorry for not writing, but I think it's for the best. I love you, you'll always have a part of my heart. But for the time being we can't be together, and if I can't be with you then hearing from you just hurts. Every time I see a picture of you, or I see you on TV or even hear your music, it feels like some one's ripping out my heart. I just can't take it anymore.

I'm sorry for the pictures, and what they've done to you. But you know as well as me that there's no way I can come and say those were for me, me and my brothers have a reputation and we can't let people see that side of us, or that side of me. How am I suppose to say I don't believe in sex before marriage and then right after tell that my ex girlfriend sent me half naked pictures of herself? And I'm quite sure I wouldn't be allowed to say that.

Look you will always be my best friend, you probably know me the best out of everyone, even my brothers, but if we keep writing these letters it'll be us just fooling each other. It might help us give a little piece of each other's hearts with us all the time, but I think it's better if we just move on.

I'm sorry.

Nick


End file.
